I'll see you at home
by Cursed-Mind
Summary: ONE SHOT KYORU! The anivsary of Kyos mom's death causes Kyo to act different. When Tohru goes to find out whats wrong she ends up finding something more. Sweet fluffyness thats a product of my bordum Please R


Kyo opened his eyes to the blazing sun shining relentlessly threw his open window. His eyes traveled to the calendar and a sigh escaped his lips. "Mom"  
  
Tohru walked happily to the table with a tray full of breakfast for everyone. Today was a Saturday so there was no school. Yuki was fully awake, watching Tohru place the dishes in front of everyone and Shigure as just folding up his morning paper as she placed his breakfast in front of him. "Where's Kyo-kun this morning Shigure-san?"  
  
"He should be outside doing his drills."  
  
"I'll go call him." Tohru said cheerfully standing up and heading towards the back yard where Kyo did his morning drills. She watched his intense moves and his fixed glare on the tree he was beating the crap out of. His movements seemed more forced today as it seemed he was concentrating harder. He kicked the trunk powerfully and a large chunk of bark flew off and Kyo caught it in his hands as it flew towards his head. If he fought Yuki today, Tohru didn't think he would win so easily.  
  
"K-Kyo-kun? Breakfast is ready." Tohru said timidly breaking his concentration. She blushed as he turned towards he and she noticed he was sweating a lot and was shirtless in the warm spring weather. She turned her gaze towards the ground as he walked by her into the house. When she heard the door close she let out the breath she had been holding. Seeing the drops of sweat trickling down his firm abs and that intense look he had on his face sent another blush to her face and her heart quickened at the thought of being held against that strong body and held in those powerful arms. Tohru shook her head trying to shake those thoughts from her head.  
  
Tohru came in shortly after and greeted the guys with her regular smile. Kyo had put on a shirt in her absence and was eating a bowl of furikake rice. She watched Kyo eat his meal rather quickly. She hadn't been the only one to notice, but when Shigure asked him where the fire was Kyo had thrown one of his chopsticks at his head like a knife and just barley missed. "I'm...I'm going out for a while" He said trying to contain the anger in his voice. Tohru looked after him with a worried expression, which Yuki didn't fail to notice and let out a sigh. "He's always like this time of year."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tohru said not understanding.  
  
"Tohru-kun today is the anniversary of the day that Kyo's mother killed herself."  
  
Tohru drew in a sharp breath and she looked off in the direction Kyo had left in. "Kyo" she whispered in a voice hardly audible. She got up from the table and went up the stairs to Kyo's room and knocked on the door. "GO away!" came Kyos harsh voice from the other side. "Kyo-kun, are you ok?" She heard the window open and she knew he had gone up to the roof to escape her but when she went up to the roof to check on him he wasn't there. Yuki saw her come back inside with a crestfallen face. "Tohru, you want to come with me to the secret base and help me out for the afternoon?"  
  
Tohru put on her best smile and followed Yuki to his base. "Oh Yuki, the strawberries are ready!" She said excitedly.  
  
Yuki smiled at her happiness, "I thought they might be, I knew you would like them. Would you like to help me pick them?"  
  
Tohru nodded enthusiastically and bent down to help Yuki pick the many strawberries.  
  
"I think the leeks are ready as well. Kyo wont be too happy about that." The moment Yuki mentioned Kyo he regretted it and wished to take it back. He knew how worried Tohru was about Kyo. He never acted this way to her and he knew how much she cared for him. He knew she cared about all of them but he knew she thought a little more of Kyo. He couldn't say he wasn't jealous but he couldn't tell her how to feel. And he would get over it. "I'm sorry Tohru, but don't worry, Kyo will be back to his old irritating self tomorrow."  
  
Tohru smiled at his comment and went back to picking the strawberries humming the song Momiji had made up on white day at the hot springs. It still annoyed him to no end.  
  
Yuki and Tohru got back to the house in the late afternoon and Shigure was in his office 'working'. "I'll start dinner." Tohru said walking into the kitchen with the things she and Yuki had picked. Yuki nodded and went to watch some TV before dinner. Tohru opened the refrigerator and took out the cod she had bought the day before. 'Kyo-kun's favorite.' She prepared the fish the way Kyo liked it best and backed a cake that she covered in whipped cream and decorated it with the strawberries they had picked earlier. 'I hope this cheers Kyo up.' Tohru thought as she brought in dinner. She was a bit surprised when she didn't see Kyo there but figured he was still out. The three ate in a comfortable silence. Kyo never came.  
  
It was well after dinner and Kyo still hadn't returned. Tohru had taken his dinner and warmed it back up and put it in a bento box. And put his piece of cake and his dinner in a basket as well as some other food as well. It was tradition to place food on the graves of the dead on the day of their death. "I'm going out to look for Kyo. I'll be back in a bit." Tohru said putting her shoes on and heading out the door.  
  
She walked towards the cemetery with the basket in one hand Kyo's jacket in the other. He had gone out this morning in just a t-shirt; she didn't want him catching a cold in the cool night air. She found him standing before an elegantly built gravestone with a bunch of flowers in his hands. 'How long has he been standing like that?' The hand holding the flowers tightened its already death hold on the delicate things. Tohru found her voice and said his name in nothing short from a whisper. He turned around at her voice and his tense shoulders sagged. "Hey"  
  
"I brought you some dinner. You need to eat something." Tohru walked up next to him and placed the food she brought for his mother on her grave before standing and handing Kyo his bento box with his dinner in it. Kyos legs suddenly felt like lead and he sank to the ground. Tohru sat peacefully next to him and the two sat in a comfortable silence.  
  
"Ore no se ja naiyo. Its not my fault!" Kyo cried out holding his head in his hands as tears started to form. Tohru looked on his tortured form and reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulders. "I know. It's ok Kyo" Tohru said comfortingly. She pulled his head to her and held him closely for a moment before he changed into a cat. Neither seemed to notice and Tohru just drew him into her lap and held him close. She started petting his soft fur unconsciously and he snuggled closer to her purring. "Its not my fault."  
  
Tohru shushed him gently and cradled him closer and kissed him lightly on the top of his head. That seemed to bring the two back to reality and Tohru placed Kyo back down on the ground where had changed back a few minutes later. "I'm sorry." She whispered in the silence.  
  
"It's ok. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here with me. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning and for making you come out here."  
  
Tohru shook her head saying he didn't need to apologize and that she was happy to come out. "I enjoy spending time with you Kyo." Another silence enveloped them before Kyo broke it with the growl of his stomach. Both laughed and Tohru took out some chopsticks and handed them to Kyo. Kyo took them and opened the bento box and smiled. "Cod."  
  
"I thought you might like it."  
  
"Thanks." Kyo looked at her smiling face and saw that she truly was happy just being there with him sitting on the cold ground with only the distant streetlight and the sky above for light. She looked at him lovingly and he wanted nothing more then to kiss her at the very moment. She blushed under his stare and moved to turn away but he caught her face in his hand turning it back towards him. "Kyo-"  
  
"Shhhh" Kyo drew her face closer to hers and placed a soft lingering kiss on her soft lips. Tohru was to surprise to react at first but as his kiss lingered, she found herself responding and kissing him back. The kiss intensified as the two explored each other's mouths before they broke away from each other for air and placed their foreheads against the others looking deep into the eyes of the other. Tohru placed a hand on Kyo's cheek and pulled him in for another kiss, which Kyo was none to protest to. Tohrus hands slid slowly down his chest as Kyos traveled up and down her sides. "Kyo" Tohru managed to get out, separating herself from Kyo. "Not here, not today." She looked down at her hands, which were now in her lap and stood up. She stroked Kyos face with one hand and her fingers lingered on his lips before she pulled her hand away. "I'll see you at home. Kyo kun."  
  
Kyo sat there confused for a moment before realizing what she meant. They were still in front of his mother's grave in the cemetery. Kyo ate his food with his mother before packing everything up and heading home.  
  
Kyo walked into the house to see all the lights off and he figured everyone was asleep. 'Guess I'll see Tohru tomorrow morning.' He took of his shoes and walked up to his room. He reached the second floor and saw Tohru just coming out of the bathroom, her skin was red and warm from the shower she had just taken and she smiled at him and both walked towards each other. "I told you I'd see you at home." Tohru whispered quietly into Kyo's ear as they headed towards Kyos room for the night.  
  
Owari  
  
So how did you guys like it? Ya'll know how it ends right. Lol. I think I'll continue the 'Kyos room' bit somewhere else if anyone is interested. (sneaky smile) Anyways, I just thought I would make a sweet Kyoru thing just for the fun of it. I love Kyo/Tohru pairing; I think it may be one of my favorites out there. I made Tohru a little less naive and gave her a few dirty thoughts and made her a little more...ya. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please review. 


End file.
